Beauty In Change
by Kachanski
Summary: Ikkaku can't believe it has come to what it has, but he isn't going to ignore his wishes...however much he thinks his friend will regret it, or however foolish it may sound.


**Well hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything recently, but what with exams and computer problems (it broke... then the internet broke...) I haven't really had the chance. I hope this makes it up to anyone out there who looks forward to my stories!**

* * *

Ikkaku took a deep breath, steadying his hand, which held his sword against his the pale flesh of his friend's neck. He couldn't believe it had come to _this_; it was complete madness…but Yumichika was insisting, and he owed him that much at least. A soft voice bought him back to the present. "Do it quickly, Ikkaku, and please try to cut straight…"

"Yeah, I know." He muttered, adding "You're gonna regret this though, I know you will."

Kneeling in front of Ikkaku, facing the wall, Yumichika's face was set firm and he shook his head, forcing Ikkaku to readjust the position of his sword to avoid nicking the flawless skin. "No. I've made up my mind. There is no other way."

Ikkaku snorted, not trying to hide his disapproval at his friend's stubbornness. At the same time though he couldn't help but let a wry smile creep onto his face. He should really expect no less from someone like Yumichika, whose vanity was only matched by his refusal to change his mind about anything once it was set. He had heard that Captain Ukitake was tenacious and stubborn in the extreme, but sometimes he was forced to conclude that Yumichika could match the white haired captain in both easily, although he was equally gadfly when the mood took him.

Yumichika turned his head, looking up and back to the bald man. "Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku shook his head, clearing it, and braced himself. "Right, here goes…"

He didn't wince, he didn't close his eyes as the sword moved, slicing easily through its target. Not a muscle moved uncommanded, such was his discipline and training.

But, despite it all, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret as the silky black locks fell into the dust, scattering in the slight breeze. He had never known Yumichika without long hair, and this new cut, slightly ragged despite his best efforts, was alien to his eyes, making his companions face rounder, broader.

With a shake of his head, newly cropped hair flapping freely, Yumichika stood and ran his fingers through what was left of it. For a long time he was silent, thoughtfully staring at the strands on the ground, still held together by a band, until Ikkaku began to worry at the quiet. Feeling he ought to say something to console the man he offered, "It'll grow back you know. I told-"

He stopped at Yumichika turned and flashed a bright smile. "What? It's a little ragged, but that can be fixed." He gathered up the dark silk on the ground and rearranged it absently.

Ikkaku scowled at his friend, who had begun to inspect himself in a nearby window. He didn't know what irritated him more, that he had made such a meal out of it, or that his temperamental friend had not. "Tell me again why we had to go through this fiasco?" He demanded.

"It was inconvenient. I don't have time to sort it out properly, and it just gets messed up." He paused for a moment and added, almost as an afterthought "and it might get in the way while I'm fighting." Ignoring Ikkaku's stare and the small stuttering noises coming from his slack jaw Yumichika tucked the hair away and turned, sauntering off. "You're too conservative Ikkaku." He called over his shoulder "Change is beautiful."

By the time Ikkaku had recovered from his incredulity Yumichika had disappeared, evidently realizing that if Ikkaku caught him things would not go pleasantly. He was right. When he found the smug pretty-boy Ikkaku knew exactly what was in order, and that involved Ikkaku's fist becoming reacquainted with Yumichika's face, possibly followed by an exercise involving a chair, some rope, very sticky sweets and Yachiru.

Needless to say Yumichika had no intention of letting the short tempered fighter catch him at all.

* * *

**Tee hee! did you like? As always I would love to hear what you think!**


End file.
